Flying Free
by Alina Lassiter
Summary: Inspired by Ninja Giraffe's amazing series of drabbles, I realized that this would be the best way to bombard you with all of my late-night Klaine stories! Ranging from cute to sad to downright weird, I hope you enjoy this series of semi-short snippets!
1. Moment of Choice

**A/N: **Greetings and welcome to my little series of unconnected stories!

This one takes place right after Parvarotti dies, and was how I thought Kurt's transfer back to McKinley should have been handled. There were some moments left out of that episode that made the transfer seem a little...I don't know, disconnected? Unrealistic?

Also! You should read Ninja Giraffe's drabbles. She is the Fluffmaster, and I pale in comparison. .net/s/6734888/1/Sai_and_Sunglasses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or Nickelback..No matter_ how_ much I want to buy Darren Criss :D

* * *

><p>Pavarotti's death hit Kurt pretty hard. Blaine had tried to make him feel better over the past few days, singing through the hallways, entwining his hand in Kurt's, but Kurt was having some kind of mental block. He couldn't focus on the boy he loved right now. Thoughts of Blaine brought about thoughts of Dalton and, at the moment, it felt like Dalton was choking Kurt.<p>

The school was _amazing_. Kurt knew that. He'd even equated it to Hogwarts after Blaine had forced him to reread the Harry Potter series. But something about the place made it seem flat and grey to Kurt right now. He couldn't help but think of himself as Pavarotti.

The poor canary had died in a cage, never free, and right now, Kurt was feeling pretty caged, himself. The black uniform with the red 'D' emblazoned on the jacket pocket was very dapper, especially on Blaine, but students were barely able to accessorize. Kurt had been asked to take his scarf off by countless teachers. A scarf! Even in the school that Harry Potter attended allowed neckwear.

But scarfs weren't the biggest of Kurt's worries, far from it. He was finally beginning to fit in with the Warblers, had even gotten a duet with Blaine for a competition, but 'fitting in' wasn't what Kurt wanted. His sense of individuality hadn't been conquered yet by Dalton, and it was itching to break free of the black-and-red uniforms.

Kurt stood underneath the tree on Dalton's grounds, where he and Blaine had buried his canary. It was a weekend, so he was out of uniform, one of the few times when he could be himself.

The breeze stirred the tree's leaves slightly, a pleasant rustling sound. A white blur caught Kurt's attention and he turned in time to see a rabbit streak into the trees, trailed by another, reddish blur. A fox.

Maybe Kurt was feeling symbolic today, but he felt as though the white rabbit was him, chased only because he stood out from all of the other brown rabbits. Then that would make Karofsky the fox. "No, that wouldn't work," Kurt said, almost managing a laugh. "That Neanderthal is way too heavy-handed to be as subtle and cunning as a fox...but the metaphor still kind of makes sense."

"Talking to ourselves, are we? That's never a good sign," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Kurt turned to see his boyfriend standing near him, still in uniform. He managed a short laugh. "Hey, I'm not the one that doesn't own any other clothes except that dapper little outfit you've got on, there."

"_Me?_ Dapper? Ha, I think you've got the wrong guy!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Just then, something landed on his perfectly-styled hair. He jumped about a foot in the air, frantically clawing at the top of his head.

"Kurt! Stop!" Blaine managed to say between bouts of laughter. "It's just a leaf!"

The younger boy froze, and the culprit, a particularly dull brown leaf, fluttered to the ground. Kurt's chest heaved up and down in a heavy sigh. "You're kidding me. For that, I'm going go have to re-do my hair."

Blaine put an arm around Kurt, still chuckling. "I'm sure the leaf's not too happy, either."

Kurt grumbled something under his breath and attempted to discreetly extricate himself from his boyfriend's arm, which had been draped around Kurt's shoulders.

Of course, Kurt rarely succeeded in subtlety, so Blaine noticed. Hurt, he took a step back. "What's been up with you lately?"

"Pavarotti," Kurt answered vaguely.

"Are you still upset about him? We can give you one of his siblings, if you're really feeling guilty." Blaine immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing, because his boyfriend's expression darkened.

"I'm not feeling guilty, Blaine."

"Then what is it? Kurt, I just want to help you."

Kurt looked down, and Blaine thought he was going to avoid him again, but when Kurt took a deep breath, Blaine felt himself holding his breath in anticipation. This was what he'd been hoping for. "I feel like I'm caged," Kurt began cryptically. "Back at McKinley, I was able to dress as I wanted, and though I know that sounds selfish, this will probably sound even more so. I'm starting to feel unhappy here. Robotic."

"But I thought-you're moving up in the Warblers and your grades are doing fine. How are you unhappy?"

"I miss my friends." That stung Blaine. "I miss Mr. Schue, even Rachel and the metal of my locker I was shoved into that nearly dislocated my shoulder a few times."

"You're sounding slightly petty right now," Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine's sad, lost-puppy-like expression. "I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"I know...Dalton was my home when I needed it, and I thought it would be yours, too, but I guess I was wrong. I love you, Kurt, and all I want is for you to be happy. If that means you going back to McKinley, then I guess I'd be okay with that."

"Back to McKinley? I hadn't thought-_Karofsky_. I don't think I could go back there."

"But you aren't happy here, so where else would you go?" Blaine was confused now.

"Um..." Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "I hadn't really thought that part out. I guess I was too busy wallowing in my self-pity." He gave Blaine a nervous grin.

Blaine laughed, but grew somber soon afterward. His expression flashed between a frown, and something else Kurt couldn't identify. "If you really want to go back to McKinley...I'd go with you."

"What?" Kurt, for once in his very vocal life, was speechless.

The quickly-changing expression settled into a look of steady determination. "I ran from my problems. So did you. But if you want to go back, then I should take my own advice and have the courage to do the same."

All the flustered Kurt could think to say was, "Now Rachel's not going to be happy. She'll have even more competition for her precious solos now."

Blaine snorted and hugged Kurt. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt and Blaine sat together on the piano bench of the practice room, as they had dozens of times before. Blaine had put some new music up on the stand, but Kurt was easily able to tackle the unfamiliar melody.<p>

By the time they got to the chorus, Kurt and Blaine were pouring their hearts into the song.

"_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_"

They were saying goodbye to Dalton. Blaine and Kurt had already called their parents, and though it took a little convincing, the two boys were going to start at McKinley that Monday.

"_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_"

Blaine's fingers moved expertly over the piano keys, his emotions transferred down through his hands, and into the instrument.

"_I miss that town_

_I miss their faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_"

Kurt would miss Dalton, there was _no_ doubt about it. The people there were _amazing_, despite the rules and regulations. Besides, Wes and David usually snuck around the rules, with impromptu Nerf gun fights and sneaking out at night to the movie theater.

"_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_"

By now, memories of the school were flashing through both their minds, Blaine's more than Kurt's, and the older boy had to fight the tears that wanted to fall.

"_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_"

_Dammit, why do songs have to have deep, emotional meanings?_ Kurt thought, furious at the tears that wanted to escape his eyes. In an effort to distract himself, he slid his arm behind Blaine's back before they sang the last few lines.

"_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me_"

"_Laugh,_" Kurt whispered, completing the sentence that Nickelback had left unfinished.

Blaine looked over to Kurt, a sad smile on his face. "Don't worry, Wes and David won't let us forget them that easily. We'll keep in touch with everyone here."

In response Kurt made a slight noise of agreement and slid closer to Blaine, wrapping both arms around him and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It'll be all right," Blaine said, both to Kurt and to himself. "We just have to have-"

"_Courage,_" they whispered together.

Just then, Wes and David launched one of their infamous impromptu Nerf gun attacks, sending Kurt and Blaine going for cover under the piano bench. Kurt cursed himself for not carrying a concealed Nerf weapon. One thing about McKinley was appealing to Kurt more every second: There were a lot of things they'd have to defend themselves from, but at least they were never flying foam bullets.

That was, until the rest of the Glee club discovered the appeal of Nerf products...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Aaaaand,_ there you go! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a little sad. With any luck I may write something a little...siller? in future chapters :)

Please review! I'd love to hear your opinions!


	2. The Fluff Died!

**A/N:** Greetings once more! Here's a quick update. I'm sorry for the complete randomness of it, but this story needed a little more fluff...even it it does end up _slightly_ violent. Blame all of the fantasy battles I read and watch for that. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his second cup of coffee and looked at his computer. Google was open, the little line blinking in the search box, waiting for him to type something in.<p>

"Hmm...what should I search?" he thought aloud, then smiled. His fingers were slightly spastic on the keys as he typed the word 'fluff'.

His eyes scanned the results, running over the usual adorable offers of puppies and kitties. They stopped when they reached something different. 'Watch Fluffy Sheep For Free', it said.

It was probably the caffeine working, but Kurt squeaked in glee when he saw it, and immediately clicked on it. He was given a picture of an adorable, fluffy sheep snuffling and bleating at a camera. "Aaw! Blaine HAS to see this!" He whipped out his phone, pressing the speed dial button for Blaine.

He picked it up after the second ring? "...Kurt?" he asked a little sleepily. It was a little past midnight, and Kurt was still in Dalton's library, on a computer he may or may not be allowed to use, with a twice-filled empty coffee cup—that _definitely _wasn't allowed in there—on the table next to the computer monitor. But Kurt didn't care. He _knew_ Blaine would be awake!

"Blaine! Come to the library! Quickly!" Kurt said, then pressed the 'End Call' button. As he stuffed the phone back in his pocket, he wondered if he'd been spoken too urgently. "Do you think Blaine will be worried?" he asked the live image of the sheep on his computer screen.

It baa-ed.

Kurt took that as a 'yes' when Blaine appeared in the doorway a minute later, breathing heavily as if from a run. "Kurt? What happened?" he panted.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Blaine! I didn't want you to be worried! I just wanted you to see this sheep!"

"...What?" Blaine noticed the empty coffee cup that definitely wasn't allowed in the library, sitting on Kurt's table.

Kurt followed the glance. "Oh, that! Well, I guess I might be _slightly_ hyper." He stood up, and wheeled another rolling chair next to his. "But you have to check out this sheep!"

"Um, okay," Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt. "So what exactly am I looking at?" His question was followed by a loud "BAA!" from the sheep.

"Well, some farmer—herder?—decided to put one of his sheep on a live webcam! Isn't it freakin' adorable?"

The sheep nestled up to the camera, bumping it with its little nose, before giving another bleat. "Aaw!" Blaine said, his soft spot for animals kicking in.

"Told ya!" Kurt blurted, hooking his fingers under his chair. They watched the adorable sheepy move around for a few minutes.

Suddenly, there was a blur of grey fur and a snarl. The camera screen fizzled and went dark.

Kurt fell out of his chair in caffeine-heightened shock. "It died, it died! The fluff died!" he moaned, rolling slightly on his back.

Blaine, seeing his friend in distress, looked at the computer screen, hoping to see something that would console Kurt...and to stop his moaning. A teacher could hear. "Oh! The farmer-herder-person posted an update! The wolf hit the camera, not the sheep. That's why it went dark."

"Yay!" squeaked Kurt, sitting up.

"Here's another. You don't need to worry about the wolf because...the farmer shot it." His voice fell flat towards the end of the sentence.

Kurt slumped back against the floor.

Blaine felt somehow obligated to read the next update to Kurt. After all, it was his fluffy discovery. "...And the sheep died of a heart attack..." he managed to say.

"NO! The fluff DID die!" Kurt moaned, rolling on the floor.

Blaine knew then that he probably should have kept his mouth shut. He had to make Kurt happy again! Not only did he hate seeing his friend sad, but Kurt would never forgive him if he got his sweater dirty on the floor. He seemed to notice the computer for the first time, the Google search bar at the top of the window. "Wanna look up some cute pictures of llamas?" he blurted, the first thought that came to mind.

Kurt immediately perked up. "I love me some llamas!" he said. Shooting up from the floor and ignoring his fallen seat, he squeezed onto Blaine's chair, next to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next:<strong> Since I've already got the next few chapters written, I thought I'd might as well give you a little preview of what's to come!

So! What happens next? Kurt and Blaine watch the Titanic...or, well, _part_ or the Titanic.

Please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say :D


	3. Movie Night

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the delay, but here's a new chapter!

* * *

><p><em>The Titanic angled dangerously upwards, people running like a wave towards the ill-fated boat's stern in order to avoid being washed away by the waves. All seemed lost for the passengers who'd been unfortunate enough to miss the badly-handled life boat distribution.<em>

Back outside of the TV screen, Blaine and Kurt hugged each other in the darkness of Kurt's living room, tears streaming freely from both of their eyes. Distraught, Kurt reached in front of him to fumble for the remote on the coffee table. As his shaking hands finally found the "pause" button, Blaine's hand had found the switch on the lamp to turn the lights on. The image of the badly-tilted Titanic was frozen on the screen.

Blaine looked over to Kurt in confusion, though the emotion quickly turned to concern when he saw that his boyfriend was as white as a ghost. "What's wrong?"

Kurt took a moment to gently seat the remote back on the wood surface of the table. "The movie's bothering me."

"Any aspect in particular?"

Kurt turned back towards Blaine, attempting to wipe his eyes dry with the back of his hand. That didn't exactly work, because the tears were still coming. "I think there's a reason I never saw this movie as a child," he finally said.

"Ah," Blaine said. "Yeah, that's why I didn't see it until a year ago."

"And you volunteered to watch it again for my sake?" Kurt was horrified. "Once seems bad enough. I can't even get_ through_ it once. All of the sad, helpless people...how can you watch that more than_ once_?"

Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're babbling."

"Am I?" He ran a hand through his already perfectly-styled hair. (You don't settle for less than perfect on a date, after all.)

"Yes." Blaine picked up the remote Kurt had so carefully set down. "Now, do you want me to turn it off?"

Kurt nodded vigorously. "We already know how it ends! Why in the name of all that is happy did James Cameron decide to torture us through that thing?"

As he pressed the "off" button, Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend. "Aren't you just a bit curious to see how they died?"

"No! That's another thing! He tries to get people caught up in morbid fascination of the story, making them almost physically incapable of turning away, no matter how hard they try." Kurt felt a bit better as he explained his feelings. Finding solace in words was a handy tool.

"And you're a stronger person than I for being able to resist James Cameron's evil story-telling clutches."

Kurt just sniffed, raising an eyebrow at the older boy. "Hey, you cried too."

"The engineer _and_ the captain going down with the ship? The innocent people and children dying? That bastard of a fiancé getting away? Hell yeah, I cried. "

"So...I kind of need cheering up after all of that. Even though we didn't even finish watching it."

Blaine had an idea. "Up for re-watching Harry Potter again?"

"As long as it's not the sixth one, I'm in."

After Blaine switched out the disk, the Harry Potter music began playing. "Much better," Kurt sighed happily, leaning into Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't you want to know which movie I put in?"

"I guess," Kurt said distractedly.

Blaine had a positively evil grin on his face as he turned the light out once more. "The seventh. Part one."

Aghast, Kurt shoved Blaine away from him, nearly sending him flying into the floor. "You wouldn't! You know I haven't finished reading it yet!"

Blaine's teeth were highlighted by the glowing TV screen as he grinned. "You'd better read quickly, then, because the movie's starting in a few minutes."

Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He took the pillow that leaned against the arm of the couch, and whacked his boyfriend as hard as he physically could. This time, Blaine _did_ go flying.

On the floor, he still had the same grin on his face, and now vaguely-evil laughter was adding to Kurt's annoyance. "I was kidding, Kurt. I put in the first one." Groaning slightly and clutching his side, he pushed himself to his feet. "Come on, how could I put the seventh one in there? You don't even _own_ it yet."

"...Oops."


End file.
